Living Nightmare
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: Jasper has always had nightmares, but what will he do when he is transported to a version of Equestria that is like his nightmares but in here he can die. Will he survive, better question is will he retain his sanity? What if he is already insane and this is his past catching up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper groaned as he cleaned off another table. This family had two little kids; not the most fun thing to clean up after. He stretched his back and felt it pop twice and he sighed before looking around. The restaurant was empty. For the third time in a row he was in charge of closing up. Of course this was after he cleaned up the tables he had been in charge of.

Jasper went to the bar and reached behind it to grab a beer. He pulled a knife from one of the sharpeners and easily popped the top off the bottle. He easily downed it and tossed the empty bottle into the trash. Soon he was locking up the doors and he checked his watch. Once again he wouldn't be getting home until close to midnight especially with how the train system worked.

When Jasper got home he grabbed another beer out of his fridge and chuckled to himself. He was slacking on his beer intake; only having drunk four in the time that he usually have downed maybe six or seven. Though it didn't matter, whatever dulled the pain worked. He stumbled through his small one room one bathroom apartment until he got to the shower. When he got to the bathroom he tugged off his shirt and looked at the now pale scar on his right shoulder. The odd thing for him was that he couldn't remember how he ever got it; though it burns ever time he woke up.

After his shower he stumbled to his bed where he fell and fell asleep quickly.

Jasper shot up in his bed as he heard someone bust down his door.

"Get the kid." He heard someone yell.

Jasper looked around and grabbed the pistol on his bedside table and put it in the back of his waistband. He snuck to the door and opened it slightly to look out into the hallway. To his surprise it was empty. He cocked the pistol before sneaking down the hallway. Out of no where someone punch him, dazing him effectively. As the guy restrained his arms and lifted him two more stepped out of the shadows.

"So you're the one he is after?" One guy asked Jasper. "You look pathetic."

Jasper brought his head back sharply catching the first guy off guard. Then he pushed off the guy in front of him to shove him and his captor through the window behind them. As they both fell Jasper kicked the guy's knee out and pushed off against his waist. The guy hit the ground hard but Jasper was able to give himself enough propoltion to land in a pool.

As Jasper started to get out of the pool he saw the guy getting up. He when he got a steady footing he tore across the backyard and scaled the fence. As he landed on the other side he cursed as he felt his left ankle twist painfully. Jasper bit his lip before sprint as far he could until he tumbled head over heels. He looked right behind him and the same guy that took the fall and grabbed onto his injured ankle and tightened his grip around it. Jasper gasped in pain before kicking the guy in the face but he only crawled closer.

"You will die here Jasper Covano." The guy rasped.

"The hell I won't." Jasper growled as he pulled out the pistol and shot the guy twice in the face.

As the guy let of him Jasper got back and looked at the guy in horror.

"What are you?" Jasper asked as the guy's skin peeled to reveal circuitry.

Jasper didn't wait for an answer before he started to run again.

Jasper collapsed in the middle of a street after running for another 7 hours or so. He looked at his ankle which was swollen painfully. Before longer he passed out from a mix of dehydration, hunger, pain, and exhaustion. Even he had been awake there would've been no way for him to fend off the person who found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper woke up slowly and clutched his head slowly.  
"Whoa there partner, you went through a lot yesterday alone." A girl told him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked her. "Where am I?"

"You were being chased about a few destroyers." The girl replied.

Jasper looked around but everything was coming into focus very slowly.

"Those machine things?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah, they work for someone named Discord." The girl replied.

Jasper blinked a couple more times and the girl came into focus finally. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeve plaid button down, and a cowboy hat. Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail, but that wasn't what drew Jasper's attention.

"A tail…. You have a tail…" Jasper whispered.

"So do you, did you smack your head fighting those destroyers." The girl asked him.

"No, but you have to trust me." Jasper told her. "I'm not from here."

"You sure?" The girl asked him. "You look similar to any of us."

Jasper looked down and saw a tail sprouted above his own ass. He looked back at the girl and let out his breath slowly.

"I'm Jasper." He told her offering her a hand.

"The name is Applejack." The girl replied shaking his hand.

"You seem troubled." Jasper told her.

"Well I was separated from the rest of my family and friends." Applejack replied. "I'm just worried about them thats all."

Jasper nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, but as he went to stand up Applejack stopped him.

"You took a nasty beating against those destroyers back there." Applejack told him.

"Yeah, I know I'm going to give them hell." Jasper replied.

"Not while I'm around." Applejack replied.

She went put her hand on his chest but it just passed right through.

"Wha-whats going on?" Applejack asked him, startled.

"I told you I wasn't part of your world, but I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again soon." Jasper told her.

Jasper shot up in his bed as gripped his shoulder as pain rocketed through it. He fell out of his bed and pulled himself to the bathroom. He hoisted himself to his feet with the help of his counter before looking at his ankle. It was about the size of an apple but he still remembered how he got it.

"It was just a dream…" Jasper told himself.

He knew it hadn't just been a dream; he had been there. His hand was still cold from the metal of the pistol in his right hand and he also still felt where Applejack's hand had passed right through him. He just shook his head as he pulled on his work shirt and found his id.

"Another day with a mediocre job, absolutely fantastic." Jasper grumbled before he stepped out of his apartment.

He walked down towards the elevators and was getting in when a girl ran straight into him. He look to see that she was wearing a white sweater with the hood pulled around her face so the only thing he could see was a faint line of a scar on her left cheek.

"Watch where you're going." Jasper growled.

"You have to take this, don't ask me why." The girl told him while pressing a flashdrive into his hand. "You can't let anyone have it, I don't know who can be trusted."

"Then I don't know why you're giving it to me." Jasper replied.

"Because I can tell that you're different." The girl replied. "They always are."

"They? Who are they?" Jasper asked as the girl turned to run.

"His sons." She replied.

Before he could ask her another question she was done the hallway and the elevator doors closed.

"Great, not like that enlightened me as to what the heck you meant." Jasper whispered.

He looked at the flash drive. It didn't look any different to him. It was a simple slider; the main body made of grey plastic and the slider itself being black. He shook his head before pocketing it as the elevator doors slid open.

"Good morning Jas." The receptionist chimed as he walked by.

"Morning Belle." Jasper called as he walked over.

"It's good to see you alive and well today." Belle told him.

"Eh, I have a splitting headache and my shoulder is killing me." Jasper chuckled.

"You know what I'd say about the headaches, but I cant really help you with your shoulder." Belle replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I should be getting to work before the boss tries to bite my head off again." Jasper told her.

"Good luck Jas." Belle called as he ran out the doors.


End file.
